<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take a Break by LiteratureNerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007716">Take a Break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteratureNerd/pseuds/LiteratureNerd'>LiteratureNerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Atlas Shipping AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Councilwoman Hill, F/F, F/M, General Schnee, Marrowgold is just in the background, Smut focuses on Robyn and Winter, Snowbyrd, schneewood forest - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteratureNerd/pseuds/LiteratureNerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter needs to relax, Robyn is eager to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marrow Amin/May Marigold, Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Atlas Shipping AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take a Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spontaneous idea I came up with while working on my Bees ff. I wanted to upload it before the next episode, I hope it's ok anyway.<br/>This is basically just a little future AU, Robyn is a member of the council, Winter became general after Ironwood's 'whatever'.</p><p>I don't think I wrote smut like this before, I'm usually less explicit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Winter.” The white-haired woman looked up from the huge stack of documents she would still need to check and sign. Since Ironwood’s early… ‘retirement’ as the general she had hesitantly taken over and with the help of Robyn Hill – also known as Councilwoman Hill these days – she was now helping to stabilize both Mantle and Atlas. Their goal of an united, equal kingdom was still just a dream, but they were stubborn and worked hard to achieve it. Even if it would take years. </p><p>“Councilwoman Hill.” Robyn rolled her eyes at the formal tone. Typical Schnee behavior even after all those years. </p><p>“Drop it Winter, you’re my girlfriend. Even in official settings it’s ridiculous for you to be so formal. Heck, I’m sure all of Remnant knows we’re dating,” the blonde said and Winter leaned back in her chair. At least it was somewhat comfortable, though far less expensive and of lower qualities than Ironwood’s had been. Winter didn’t mind if she was being honest.</p><p>“We’re at work, Robyn, and we’re very busy. We can talk about private things later when we’re at home.” The young general was already back at scanning the documents in front of her with her eyes. She didn’t even notice Robyn sighing and stepping closer. “Seriously, when was the last time you took a break? Ate something? I know for a fact that you left early this morning  without eating breakfast and knowing you… well, I’m sure you didn’t bother eating anything since yesterday’s dinner.”</p><p>Winter started to massage her temples with her thumbs, it wasn’t that she was annoyed by Robyn – she was annoyed because Robyn was actually right. “Listen Robyn, I’m just very stressed lately. Mother and Whitley want me to look over the new SDC contracts for miners before they hand them over to the council, I need to continue reforming the Atlas Military and the academy needs my help as well, not to mention I…” </p><p>Of course the blonde knew all of this, but instead of trying to reason or argue with her girlfriend, she suddenly lifted her chin up and caught Winter’s lips in a slow, but passionate kiss. </p><p>It took the oldest Schnee sibling a moment to react, but Robyn quickly felt her melting into the kiss. So the older woman decided to go a step further, she deepened the kiss and pulled Winter closer. Her tongue brushing against Winter’s lips and just when Winter almost moaned, Robyn let go. “You need a break, Snowflake. You’re so damn tense that your muscles feel like they’re about to snap!”</p><p>“I don’t need a break! I need to work. I will just take an extra-long break later.”</p><p>“I don’t even need to use my semblance to know that you’re lying. You’re still flushed from the kiss and your breathing is still slightly uneven.” Robyn pointed out and Winter couldn’t argue against facts. </p><p>“Huh?” Winter suddenly looked at Robyn’s outstretched hand in confusion.</p><p>“Take my hand, I’ll make sure you get a well-deserved break.” The general hesitated, but eventually she grabbed the older woman’s hand. After all she trusted Robyn with her life, so what could go wrong?</p><p>Robyn pulled her up from her chair and started to drag her out of the room. Winter just followed her stiffly without letting go of her girlfriend’s hand. Her work would need to wait. </p><p>“Where are we going?” But there was no reply, occasionally they met a random soldier who snapped a quick salute, but the two women just ignored them. Eventually Robyn stopped right in front of one of the countless huge storage rooms. After checking that nobody was watching them the blonde shoved her girlfriend into it and closed the door behind them.</p><p>“You dragged me into a storage room?” Winter felt her temper rise, but Roby was quick to react and silenced her girlfriend with another kiss. It was hungry, passionate, far from the slow kiss they had shared earlier. Once she felt Winter relax and reciprocate she let her hands wander. They moved from Winter’s shoulders down her arms and settled on her hips for a moment.</p><p>Looking for bare skin Robyn quickly teased Winter by drawing gentle circles with her thumbs before giving some attention to the soldier’s neck. She knew that Winter’s skin was sensitive and bruised easily, but right now nothing could stop the councilwoman. She teased, licked and nibbled on her girlfriend’s neck until Winter started moaning and squirming under her touch. </p><p>“All this work lately… so much pressure on your shoulders… let me help you.” Robyn’s hands moved from her hips to her belt and quickly unbuckled it. Without giving Winter time to process any of this she slipped her hands under the fabric of the young general’s underwear just to find her wet and warm. “You need this so much… be a good girl for me and relax.” Robyn’s words went straight to Winter’s core who was leaning against the wall for additional support now that Robyn was stroking and caressing her like this. “R-Robyn…” The soldier breathed hotly but Robyn shushed her. They couldn’t be too vocal about this. </p><p>“Just stop thinking and let me make you feel good.” Robyn suddenly fell to her knees in front of the younger girl and pulled her pants and underwear down all the way to her knees. Winter shivered at the cold and anticipation, but nothing could prepare her for the sensation of feeling Robyn’s skilled tongue right between her legs. “O-oh brothers!!” A choked moan and Winter used her own palm to silence herself. </p><p>But Robyn wasn’t going easy on her, she firmly kept the soldier in place with her hands while her tongue thoroughly licked Winter’s lower lips. She could feel Winter just getting wetter and needier and even though she was a tease at heart, now was not the time to make her girlfriend suffer. When the blonde started to gently suck on Winter’s clit the younger woman’s free hand buried itself in Robyn’s hair to push her closer. </p><p>“R-Robyn!” Another broken moan and Robyn knew that Winter wouldn’t last long. The pressure lately had been too much, so she wasn’t surprised at all. Quick didn’t equal bad after all. The blonde doubled her efforts with her tongue and Winter saw stars. A white, hot feeling spread from her abdomen like a wave and caused her to tremble when she finally reached her climax. Robyn didn’t back down yet, she wanted Winter to ride this out as long as possible. Only when Winter’s body went slack did the blonde finish with a few lazy strokes with her tongue. </p><p>Winter was breathless and almost gasping for air while Robyn just smirked up at her. The older woman wiped her chin and mouth with the back of her hand, but only after very slowly licking her lips with her tongue. Winter just blushed harder and rolled her eyes at the display. </p><p>“I hope you’re feeling a bit better now, Snowflake.” The soldier hated to admit it, but she did. She clumsily tried to get dressed again, but her body didn’t really obey her yet. So Robyn helped her out with her underwear and pants, only the belt was left.</p><p>Just when Winter was trying to fix her belt and uniform, there was a loud click-sound. Robyn, who was still on her knees in front of her girlfriend immediately stared at the door with wide eyes just… to see May and Marrow getting very busy with each other. Apparently Robyn hadn’t been the only one in the building who thought that a certain person needed a stress-relief. </p><p>They both hadn’t noticed the other couple yet, May’s hands had found their way into Marrow’s pants while the faunus was busy groping the shorter girl’s breasts through her clothes.</p><p>“Uh…” Winter wasn’t sure what to say, but she knew she had to say something since Robyn was being useless right now. She couldn’t see it, but the young general was sure that the blonde was smirking at the rather unusual couple. A faunus and a former Atlasian Elite. Wow.</p><p>The two stopped making out immediately, but remained unmoving thanks to being completely frozen in shock. Hesitantly May removed her hands from where they were currently occupied while Marrow’s fluffy faunus tail had stopped wagging.</p><p>“General Schnee??”</p><p>“Robyn??” </p><p>Winter almost flinched at their loud voices before covering her face with her hand to hide her blush. She had barely been able to recover from her climax and her legs were still shaking. Without the wall the young general would just drop to the floor – probably. And Robyn? Robyn was still kneeling in front of her and smirking and that seriously didn’t help to make this situation any less awkward.</p><p>“Special Operative Amin. Ms. Marigold.” Winter said and hoped that her voice wasn’t shaking as much as her body. “I see you decided to take… an early break today.” </p><p>That was the moment the blonde in front of her couldn’t hold back her laughter any longer. “By the brothers, this is hilarious. May, didn’t you deny that you were dating Wags? Well, sure looks like dating to me!” </p><p>May’s reaction to the teasing was to turn invisible. Literally. “Fuck you, Robyn!” The frustrated woman growled, unlike Robyn and Winter her fun time had been interrupted and the mood was probably ruined. Robyn took pity on the two – especially since Marrow looked like a drowned puppy. </p><p>“You know what? Take the rest of the day off. I’m sure General Schnee won’t mind.”</p><p>“And why won’t I mind, Robyn? Care to elaborate?”</p><p>“Because we will go home now and spend the rest of this day in bed! Spontaneous decision and nope, you can’t say no.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>But Robyn had already lifted her up and almost casually flung her over her shoulder. “I told you, you’re working too hard. And so are your officers.”</p><p>Winter at least had the decency to pretend she was protesting while Robyn carried her out of the storage room. Meanwhile Marrow and a still invisible May just stared after them. They were probably questioning whether this had actually happened or not. </p><p>“So… still in the mood?” Asked May after she had closed and locked the door. She wouldn’t make the same mistakes as the other couple. </p><p>Marrow just wagged his tail in excitement and smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I couldn't decide which May ship I wanted to include here since I seriously ship May with so many people... eventually I decided to write Marrowgold. It's a cute ship in my opinion.<br/>Well, hope you liked it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>